


The Forgotten Princess

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta Reader: Radioboi, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: The preface of my current work in progress.





	The Forgotten Princess

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this constructive criticism is welcome, also sorry about not posting a lot of stuff lately I still don't have internet =/  
> And the é's are silent

Preface

Nyso woke cracking an eye open, the room was quiet but she was sure something had woken her. She turned removing herself from Valené’s arms who protested in her sleep shuffling closer. Through the darkness she could make out two figures approaching. One of them reached down and plucked her from the bed. The other reached for her familiar, the ball of fur reluctantly uncurling itself from its companion. It took her a moment to recognize them. “Cyrawené?” They shushed her carrying her toward the door.

The bed shifted as Valené spoke a second later her voice filling the silence. “Nysolita?” She grumbled her voice filled with sleep just behind the questioning annoyance.

Nyso squirmed in the servant's arms who reluctantly put her down. She trudged back to the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be back.” She commanded.

“Promise?” Valené asked snuggling into Nyso’s now empty space. She squinted at Nyso waiting for an answer.

“Promise.” Nyso replied pressing her lips against Valené’s forehead. Sparkling strands of blue light surrounded them before it faded away leaving the night darker than before. Nyso slipped back to the waiting servants. “Where are we going?” She asked breaking the silence but was once again shushed.

The servant picked her up while the other opened the door, no light came through. Their footsteps were silent as they glided through the hall. Nyso strained her ears, listening for what she knew she would hear. Behind them came a sound of quick feet against stone. She turned in the servant's arms facing behind them. Valené was following behind losing distance at each stride. Valené’s familiar followed behind, watching Nyso get farther away. The servants turned the corner, panic laced through her. Her familiar struggled out of the second servants hold and leaped onto her head.

_Lead them_. Nyso asked him in desperation. He leaped to the ground and ran back to the corner. He trailed behind caressing the wall with his body. The were halfway through the castle grounds before she saw Valené again. Valené stared out from the Castle's main door. She waved then brought her hand to her lips and blew. Red light shot through the night. Nyso reached for it, clasping it in her hands when it was close enough. She peered in her clasped hands to see a small red butterfly sitting in them. The warmth of it spread through her. Her familiar reached his paw between her hands. The weight of the butterfly got heavier until it was a red material that seemed to contain live fire.

_Show me how_. She instructed. Her familiar pressed his paw to her forehead. She closed her eyes bringing her palm to her lips, kissed it and blew. A smaller light shot across the grounds unsteady in its flight. Valené smiled wide as she clasped her hands around it. Nyso’s sight was broken by trees. They had reached the end of the grounds and were walking through the forest now. The trees slowly dissolved around them until the forest disappeared leaving the in the middle of a street. The servant finally released her. Nyso reached up to clasp their hands together. She didn’t want to get lost, nothing looked familiar to her. How would she ever find her way back if she got lost here?

“You’ll have to stay with her until we can find a suitable guardian.” The one she clung to said. Her hand was pried from the servant's hand. She made a sound of distress. “I shall be back Princess. She’ll take care of you until then.”

“Promise?” Nyso asked pouting up at her.

The servant leaned down to press her lips to Nyso’s forehead whispering. “Promise.” The red lights that surrounded them lacked the warmth of Valené but she let herself be comforted anyway.

When she disappeared Nyso turned to the other servant. “Ready Princess?”

She reluctantly took the offered hand, clutching the butterfly jewel in her other, a constant warmth of comfort.


End file.
